At it again
by Hp.lover.200
Summary: Hermione smiles at Ron - they bake some cookies. A fluffy Ron/Hermione oneshot. Set in the summer before sixth year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

She was at it again - smiling that unbearable smile and staring straight into his eyes. Not to say that he didn't love it, she was the most beautiful girl in the world when she smiled... and when she frowned... and when she yelled at him. No, her smile was unbearable because he could hardly resist the urge to run across the room and snog her senseless, no matter if it was in front of his parents or not.

However, he knew that, especially now he was home for the summer, he should keep his hormones, or whatever it was that was going on inside him, in check.

So, Ron decided to gaze dreamily in Hermione's direction rather than kissing her. Those lightly freckled cheeks; those intense, brown eyes; those soft, pink, kissable lips...

* * *

Ron couldn't sleep. His stomach was growling and he felt as though he would die of starvation if he didn't eat something soon. He crept out of his bedroom, closing the door softly so as not to wake Harry, then descended the stairs.

Chicken, carrots and a tub of mashed potato. Seriously? Why couldn't his mum leave things like pumpkin pasties and chocolate brownies in the cupboards? Ron sighed and stood up, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Nothing good to eat?" Ron spun round and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, wearing a low cut navy blue vest top and some pyjama shorts.

Ron raised his eyes to her face and answered "No."

Hermione smiled and walked over to a second cupboard. She began to rifle through its contents.

"I have an idea," she announced, "here: flour, butter, sugar, eggs and... chocolate chips! We can make cookies!"

A grin spread over Ron's face. "Now that is a brilliant idea!"

They set to work, Hermione relaying instructions and Ron following them obediently. However, he did manage to spill the flour everywhere - it covered their faces with a dusting of white and made Hermione sneeze, causing even more flour to unsettle and fill the air.

When they had eventually stirred all the ingredients together, they dropped spoonfuls of the mixture onto a baking tray and placed it in the oven.

"If only I was born two months earlier, I'd be able to clear all this mess up with magic." Hermione sighed, sitting heavily down at the kitchen table.

By the time they had finished cleaning up, the cookies had baked, so Ron and Hermione sat down once more with a tray of warm, soft, golden biscuits between them.

Eagerly, Ron reached out and picked up the biggest cookie, stuffing it into his mouth. He was just finishing his third when Hermione giggled. Ron glanced up at her - her soft brown eyes were sparkling as she leant towards him, brushing his nose with her finger.

"You've got a bit of... flour," she laughed.

"So have you!" replied Ron and he swiped at her cheek. Soon, they were racing around the kitchen, dodging each other while also trying to reach out and remove flour from each other's faces.

Ron grabbed Hermione round the waist; he lifted her up and spun her around, causing her to squeal in both delight and terror. Once he had placed her safely back down on the floor though, she clamped her mouth shut and looked around nervously, probably worried that somebody had heard them. Ron didn't care - he was here with Hermione, having more fun together than they'd had in a long time and that was all that mattered.

He gazed down at his best friend. She was standing perfectly still, her curly brown hair tumbling in waves over her shoulders and down her back. Hermione visibly relaxed when she was sure that nobody had woken up and she peered up at Ron through her long dark lashes.

Gently, Ron lifted her chin with his finger, tilting her head back and looking into her eyes. Once again, she smiled that unbearable smile, but this time it was different - this time it seemed almost... expectant.

Slowly and carefully, Ron leaned forwards and it felt like almost a decade until he felt her lips on his. She slid her arms around his neck, holding him close and he wrapped his arms around her waist - one palm resting on her back. Gradually, the kiss became more passionate, both of them letting out the feelings that had been pent up inside of them for so long.

Finally, when they had broken apart, Hermione whispered, "How did you know I... I..."

"You liked me?" finished Ron, "The amount of times I caught you staring at me, you'd have thought I'd kiss you sooner!"

Hermione smiled her beautiful smile and this time it was full of utmost joy.

 **AN: This was my first HP fanfic so I hope you liked it - let me know what you thought by reviewing!**


End file.
